Together
by Arashi Akuma
Summary: This is a SORATO!!! R&R!!! Its about Matt and Sora Falling in "love" blah blah blah (that would be why im calling it a sorato) Mimi comes down from America, R&R!!!! SORATO!!!!!!! ~Arashi Akuma!


Together  
(part.1)  
  
Hey! I dont Own Digimon, though I wish so much i did! This is a Sorato!!! PLEASE R&R, and if you flame make them good flames :P  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey Matt," A Brunett called up the hall to where a boy who was grabbing his books from his locker stood. He looked up in curiousity trying to trace back where the voice was coming from. He noticed his friend Sora waving at him as she ran up the hall.  
  
  
"Oh, hi Sora. Are you coming to the concert tomorw?" the blond questioned her.  
  
  
"Maybe, If I feel like it." She joked. She then Slugged him in the arm, "Nah, I'll be there."   
  
  
"Kay, good. It's at 7:30 at the teen center, Tai and I were able to rent out the gym for our concert." He replyed while rubbing his shoulder.   
  
  
"Alright,I'll be seeing ya then." Sora turned toward the exit door of the school and waved behind her to Matt as she left.   
  
  
Her and Matt were great friends. They were in the 8th grade along with the 9,10,11 and 12 graders. It was a big school but there were lots of kids. Today was Friday, Sora's favourite day of the week. Tomorow she'd be going to the teen center to see Matt and his band play. Another one of Sora's friend were also in the band, Tai.   
  
  
All three of them along with a few others all went to the Digiworld together. She sometimes missed her digimon but knows that one day she will see her again.  
  
  
As she enterd her house she noticed the answering machine flashing red. She pressed the green button to listen to the message.  
  
  
"Sora...are you there? It's Mimi, Im coming down to Japan for a week,we should get together. Im on the Plaine, on my Dad's Cell phone so I have to go. But I will call you when I get to the hotel. Bye....." The messge was fuzzy but understandable.  
  
  
'Cool!' Sora thought to her self. Mimi went to the Digiworld with Sora also. They were some what good friends, but ever since Mimi moved to America they lost touch. But Sora was looking forword to seeing her again. She would probley be coming to the concert with her.   
  
  
She heard her mothers voice from behind her.   
  
  
"Sora, help me"   
  
  
Sora turned to her mother and noticed her hunched over trying to not drop the bags of groceries in her arms. Sora grabbed three bags out of the seven from her mom. Her Mother had a look of releive on her face. Sora put the groceries on the counter by the fridge. And begain to tell her Mother about Mimi....  
  
  
"Mom, Mimi is coming down from America, do you think she could come and stay with me tomorow night after the concert is done?" Sora looked at her mother, she had a look of confusion on her face, Sora rememberd that she hadent yet tolled her Mom about the concert.  
  
  
"Oh yeah, theres a concert tomorow at 7:30 at the teen center." Sora hesitated.   
  
  
"Well thanks for telling me Sora," her Mom said sarcastically. Sora had a slight smirk on her face.   
  
  
"So, can I go to the concert. And can Mimi sleep over?!" Sora blurred out.   
  
  
"Please!" Sora added in.  
  
  
"Well...." her Mom thought, she glanced over at Sora and noticed the hopefullness on her face, her Mom had to give in.   
  
  
"Fine, but you better be quiet when Mimi sleeps over because on Sunday morning I have to go to church with your aunt."  
  
  
"We'll be absolutly silent," Sora said exadurating. "  
  
  
"Thanks Mom" Sora gave her Mom a quick hug and ran up to her room where she was going to get a head start on her home work so she would have more time. But more so she knew her Mom would be yelling up the stairs any muinute telling Sora to do her home work if she wanted to go out tomorow night.   
  
  
Just as Sora Opend her text book she heard her mom yell.   
  
  
"Sora are you doing your homework?"  
  
  
"Yes, Mom." Sora replyed.  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~  
Hey! I know it's short but...meh. Anyway if you liked it then R&R, if you hated it then flame. If I get reviews then I'll continue. []0eace out! *~~*~~ *Arashi Akuma*~~*~~* 


End file.
